One problem associated with checkout operations is the need to prevent theft. This concern is applicable in employee operated systems, but is of particular importance in the context of customer operated self checkout systems. If a transaction is not closely monitored, numerous opportunities exist for an unscrupulous customer to take merchandise without entering it into a transaction.
It would be desirable to provide a surveillance camera assembly for a checkout system to address these concerns.